Motorcycles are convenient and fun vehicles for open air touring. One of the drawbacks of motorcycles is that the luggage compartments and racks that are mounted on the rear of the motorcycle seldom have enough room to store articles. To provide extra storage space small two wheel trailers have been connected to the rear of the motorcycle. While the trailer provides extra storage space it also severely reduces gas mileage as well as creating difficulties in parking and driving the motorcycle. In addition trailers produce excessive tire wear on the motorcycle tires resulting in the necessity to replace the rear motorcycle tire after only a few thousand miles. Trailers also pose a storage problem since they are bulky and require floor storage rather than wall storage. The present invention eliminates the need for a trailer through a strategically placed luggage rack.